


Wisdom for the Wise

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dentistry, First Meetings, M/M, based on a true story kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Kuroo gets his wisdom teeth removed and meets an angel along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own experiences as a dumbass, thank you.

It’s not everyday Kuroo had other people’s hands inside his mouth, but today was a special day, because today Kuroo was going to be an adult and get his wisdom teeth removed. 

"Are you nervous?" Bokuto asked as he parked outside the clinic. He had volunteered to take Kuroo to get the procedure done and to make sure Kuroo made it home alright. In exchange, Bokuto would record the whole experience after the surgery. Kuroo had reluctantly agreed, and hoped, nay,  _ prayed _ that he wouldn't do anything stupid while he was high off the meds.

"No" Kuroo lied. He  _ was _ nervous, but he wasn't nervous enough to not go through with it. He prided himself in not being a coward.

They got off the car and made their way inside the clinic.

"Bro, this is going to be hilarious, I just know it!" Bokuto hooted excitedly.

"No, it's not. It's going to be a painless procedure and then we're going home where I can lie in bed for the next four days." Kuroo countered as he opened the door.

"But Kuroo, anything can happen, anyth—"

Kuroo looked in the direction Bokuto was suddenly staring at and there in all its glory, was the reception desk with a receptionist. Truly amazing. Kuroo tugged on Bokuto's sleeve effectively taking him out of his trance, he motioned them to move toward the receptionist and Bokuto quietly followed.

"Hi, I have an appointment today."

The receptionist, Akaashi, as his name tag read, greeted him warmly and checked him in. He then handed Kuroo some paperwork to fill out and asked the duo to sit down in the lobby. Bokuto was unusually quiet during the whole ordeal and once they had sat down, Kuroo only had to glance once toward the guy to confirm his suspicions,  _ Bokuto liked Akaashi _ . Kuroo saved this bit of information to exploit later.

Kuroo finished his paperwork and turned it in before sitting back down next to Bokuto. They sat in silence, Kuroo because he didn't know what to say in this situation and Bokuto, because he had quite frankly short-circuited at the sight of Akaashi.

"So, the receptionist, huh?" Kuroo tried.

"I'm that obvious?" Bokuto groaned, holding his head between his hands.

Kuroo grinned, "No, but you just gave yourself away."

Bokuto gave him a death glare, mouth turned into a pout, before slumping down on his seat. Somehow this situation caused Bokuto to get into a mood, Kuroo wasn't sure what mood, but it was a mood, and Kuroo knew exactly what to do.

"Hey,"  Kuroo began, grabbing Bokuto's attention. "You should go for it."

Bokuto looked up from his dejected position, "You really think so?"

Kuroo slapped Bokuto on the back, "I believe in you."

"Bro, I—"

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kuroo looked up from his moment with Bokuto to see a woman in scrubs waiting for him from an open door. He stood, letting Bokuto know he'd be back and walked directly toward who he believed was his surgeon. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shimizu, I'll be extracting your molars today." his surgeon said as she shook Kuroo's hand. "Do you have any questions before we begin?" 

"No, I don't. Not yet anyway." Kuroo answered. 

Dr. Shimizu smiled, "Let's go back here then." she lead him into the back of the clinic to a room at the far end of the hall. The room was spacious with a rather high tech chair in the middle. 

"Go ahead and take a seat, my assistant will be with us shortly."

Before long, a blond man with dark roots held in a ponytail entered the room. Kuroo wasn't able to see his face properly, due to the mask he had on, but he didn't pay too much attention to that. He was too busy worrying about the procedure itself. The man, whom he assumed was the dental assistant, finally approached him and in a quiet voice he said, "I'm going to attach these wires to your chest if that's okay. It's to check your heart rate."

"Sure, that's fine." Kuroo lifted his shirt and the assistant quickly stuck a couple stickered wires to different parts of his torso. The assistant promptly went back to what Kuroo assumed was the heart rate monitor, to check if it was working. 

Kuroo observed everything the doctor and assistant were doing. Dr. Shimizu prepared the instruments they would be using and the assistant prepared Kuroo for the procedure. It was all so clinical. 

The assistant then hovered over him and mumbled something to Kuroo and for a second he wasn't sure what was going on. 

"Can you repeat that?" Kuroo asked, trying to process what was just said. 

"I said we're going to administer the anaesthetic. Are you ready?" the assistant said taking off his mask so Kuroo could hear better.

And Kuroo could've sworn he'd heard angels singing somewhere, because in front of him stood an angel himself. He had never seen someone so absolutely breathtaking before, he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. And if that was what it felt like to see such a beautiful face, he'd gladly be punched in the gut again and again. 

"Kuroo-san, are you afraid of needles?" the angel asked.

"What? Uh, no." 

"Are you sure, your heart rate just picked up?" 

Kuroo could feel his face warming up. God, of course his body would betray him like that. 

"Kuroo-san, are you okay?" Dr. Shimizu stepped in as Kuroo tried to get his bearings. 

"Yeah," he finally let out. "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous" he admitted as he glanced once more at the dental assistant who, to Kuroo's disappointment, was wearing the mask again. 

"That's understandable Kuroo-san, let us know when you're ready, okay?" Dr. Shimizu assured him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he said as calmly as he could. He wasn't entirely sure if what he saw was a dream, but as the assistant came forward to administer the IV, those golden eyes captivated him further, and he knew in his heart, he was a goner. He vowed to get his number after the surgery. 

* * *

Kuroo woke up groggy. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. The lights were too bright, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton and he had the distinct feeling his memories were gone.

"Kuroo-san, welcome back," a man's voice greeted him. He blinked once, twice, three times for good measure and looked up toward the source of the voice.

He was awestruck as the man of his dreams looked at him, a halo of light surrounded his features. He was wearing scrubs and Kuroo wasn't sure if he was living one of his fantasties.

"Oh, It's you," is what he meant to say, but what came out was something completely garbled and inhuman. His one brain cell was so embarrassed after that, but then the angel  _ giggled _ , downright giggled, and everything was right with the world once more. 

"Yeah, talking is weird at first." the angel said, "also Dr. Shimizu will be back soon so we can discharge you."

"W-what's your name?" Kuroo forcedly let out, and thank god it made sense.

The angel looked at him with eyes that pierced his soul and said, "Kozume Kenma, but Kenma is fine."

"Kenma,"  Kuroo's groggy brain tried to process that information, but it was hard and all he wanted was a nap.

In that moment, Dr. Shimizu entered the room, "Alright, Kuroo-san, you're free to go. Here's your prescription for your pain medication and you should be all set. Do you have someone ready to pick you up?"

Kuroo waved off the question. "Yeah, Bokuto. S'fine"

Dr. Shimizu only smiled, and asked Kenma to escort Kuroo to the lobby. Kenma obliged, helping Kuroo out of the chair and onto his legs; they felt unsteady and wobbly, but he could manage. As they walked down the hallway, Kuroo attempted to ask questions, wanting to find out more about Kenma.

"So what do you do, Kenma?"

"This."

"Oh."

Kuroo was definitely making a fool of himself, but he couldn't quite care, because at least he was talking to Kenma.

Bokuto was waiting by the reception desk, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket. He saw Kuroo walk out with Kenma and immediately teleported to where Kuroo was, phone in hand.

"Hey, hey, Kuroo! Are you ready? How are you feeling? Wanna do something stupid?" Bokuto was obviously filming him, but Kuroo didn't care, because he had to tell Kenma something, which was more important.

Kenma had disappeared from his side to go talk to Akaashi, so he drunkenly walked toward the reception desk and practically yelled Kenma's name.  _ Very smart, that will get his attention. _ And it did, as Kenma looked at Kuroo with horror in his eyes.

"Hey, Kenma," he started as he leaned on the desk, "I gotta ask you something" he gave him his toothiest grin, unable to stop himself. And what was it that he wanted from Kenma? He had forgotten, but that wouldn't stop him, because he knew exactly what to ask now.

"Would you," he paused, "Would you marry me?"

Kenma's eyes grew wide at the question. "Please, Kenma. I would die for you."

"Kuroo-san, I think you should go," Kenma finally said.

"Noooooooo, our children will be smart AND beautiful, I promise."

"Bokuto-san, I think you should take Kuroo-san home now" Akaashi suggested to a sniggering Bokuto.

"Okay Okay" Bokuto said wiping tears from his eyes. "Let's go, Kuroo."

"But my wedding," Kuroo sobbed, "We haven't planned it yet!"

"Kuroo, let's go," Bokuto tried again with a more assertive tone.

And as he was dragged out of the clinic, Kuroo continued to shout his undying love for Kenma, all the while the poor man looked mortified as the scene played before him.

Once in the car, Bokuto looked at Kuroo, who was finally calming down. He looked sleepy for a man that just publically asked a stranger to marry him. "Kuroo, that was the greatest thing to happen to me all day, well except the part where I got Akaashi's phone number." he grinned.

But Kuroo was already out like a light. Bokuto snickered as he pulled out of the driveway, he was definitely going to share the video with everyone he knew. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, it is I, finally finishing this story. Thanks so much for your patience!!

Kuroo didn't wake up until Bokuto was shaking him awake on their driveway. He was tired, so he just followed along as Bokuto pulled him out of the car and pushed him toward their door. Once inside, he was dragged into his room where Bokuto tucked him in. "You're a good boy" he told Bokuto as he was handed a pillow. 

"I'm not a dog, Kuroo".

"Good boy." Kuroo slurred, snuggling the pillow as he was claimed by sleep once more.

Bokuto chuckled as he left the room. Leave it to Kuroo to be foolishly sincere when he was drugged up.  

* * *

 

Kuroo's eyes snapped open, "Phone number," his mouth feeling particularly full, then he groaned. "I was supposed to get Kenma's phone number." he said as he put his hands to his face. "I fucked up."

"You did more than fuck up, bro," Bokuto said as he entered Kuroo's room. "I came to get rid of the stuff you have in your mouth by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," was Bokuto's cryptic reply. "But first, we gotta remove the gauze in your month."

Kuroo opened his mouth and removed all four gauze pads on the cavities where his wisdom teeth used to be. They were bloody and gross and he threw them out as quickly as he could.

“Need your meds?”

“When did you get my meds?”

“Oikawa picked them up earlier.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME,” came Oikawa’s shrill voice from the next room.  

Kuroo ignored Oikawa and instead got up from his bed and followed Bokuto out to their kitchen. His entire body felt lethargic and if he was being honest, his mouth was starting to hurt as well. He took the pills Bokuto handed him and took a swig of the glass of water put in front of him.

“So,” Bokuto smiled mischievously, “Do you remember anything?”

“About what?”

“About what you did at the dentist’s office.” Oikawa said as he stepped out of his room and into their kitchen, a grin on face.

“What are you talking about? Kuroo said, unsure of why he’s being cornered by his roommates. He didn’t remember what had happened after his visit to the dentist. Now that he thought about it, his memory was blank when he tried to think about that particular moment in his life. It felt like he was missing memories and he didn’t like it. “ What did I do at the dentist?” he said carefully, unsure of what to expect.

Oikawa turns to Bokuto, suppressing a grin.

Bokuto pulled out his phone, searching through it, "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself."

"It's too late for that Kuro-chan, you've been a fool your whole life."

"Oh, fuck off Oika'a."

"Shut up and look at this," Bokuto said, shoving his phone in Kuroo's face.

Kuroo took the phone and pressed play on the video. He immediately regretted it as he saw himself all over the cute blond he met at the dental clinic.

_ "Would you," _ Kuroo cringed at how stupid he sounded  _ "Would you marry me?" _

He saw Kenma's eyes widen as he said his next line,  _ "Please, Kenma. I would die for you." _

_ "Kuroo-san, I think you should go." _

_ "Noooooooo, our children will be smart AND beautiful, I promise."  _

Kuroo groaned as the video finished. He could hear himself crying about his unplanned wedding and a snickering Bokuto in the background. He put down the phone, before bringing his hands to his face. He couldn't believe he did that, and too a cute person like Kenma of all people.

Oikawa and Bokuto weren't helping as they were cackling in front of him.

"My life is over," he said with his hands still on his face. He could feel his face turning red as his friends continued laughing at him. Finally after a minute of feeling humiliated, he realized what he needed to do, "I need to apologize," he said with fervor.  

His friends stopped mid-laugh, "You're WHAT?!" Oikawa all but shrieked.

"Bro, are you sure, be reasonable."

"I am reasonable, I fucked up and I have to apologize." Kuroo said, turning to go to his room to get ready.

"I know that's the right thing to do, but not now, you just got back from surgery, Kuro-chan, think about it." Oikawa's statement made sense in theory, but Kuroo wanted to make sure Kenma didn't think bad of him and he said just as much.

"I think he's still high," Bokuto said to Oikawa.

"You're not going anywhere, Kuro-chan," Oikawa grabbed Kuroo's arm.

"Yeah, you're staying right here. Besides do you really want Kenma-san to see you all high and puffy-faced?" Bokuto said grabbing Kuroo's other arm.

Kuroo sighed, "No."

"Then wait a week and then we'll see."

"Bokkun is right."

Kuroo relented and gave in to his friends, "Okay, you win."

"Go back to sleep, man. We'll figure this out later." Bokuto reassured.

"Okay," Kuroo stumbled toward his room, unable to do anything else,  "I'll go to bed."

As he lay in bed, drifting to sleep, he thought of Kenma and prayed he didn't fuck it up.

* * *

A week later, Kuroo found himself less swollen in the face and more energized. He had witnessed how Bokuto had completely left him in favor of texting Akaashi, the receptionist at the dental surgeon's office. He knew Bokuto was just excited, but it still stung a bit.

"Bokuto, come with me to the dentist so I can apologize to Kenma."

"Huh?" Bokuto looked up from his phone, "Oh sure. When?"

"Now, if you can."

"Oh, Akaashi starts his shift soon, so sure!"

Kuroo wasn't expecting Akaashi to be there, but whatever got Bokuto to go with him was appreciated. He just hoped Kenma was there.

When they arrived at the dental clinic, Bokuto immediately made a beeline for the reception desk where akaashi was organizing a stack of paperwork.

"Hey, hey Akaashi, what are you doing?"

"My job, Bokuto-san." Akaashi deadpanned.

"Cool!" Bokuto lit up at Akaashi's answer. The receptionist gave him a small smile, which only fueled Bokuto even more. Kuroo thought they were weird.

Kuroo bumped Bokuto to the side, getting Akaashi's attention. "Akaashi-san", Kuroo began, "Is Kenma-san around?"

"Unfortunately, it's against company policy for me to tell you that."

"I just need to apologize to him for my outburst from last week, can you make an exception?" Kuroo tried, he was ready to grovel if he needed to.

Akaashi looked at him directly, "No."

It was in that very moment that someone entered the office. Kuroo looked to see who it was and to his relief it was Kenma. He looked just as ethereal as he did last time. He was wearing scrubs and had his hair in a messy bun, "Hello, Keiji," Kenma greeted the receptionist before looking at Kuroo.

His eyes grew wide the minute he recognized him and he tried to run away to the back, but Kuroo was faster as he blocked his way. "Uh, hold on!" he all but yelled.

"Kuroo-san, this is very unprofessional, please leave." Kenma said as fast as he could, he was clearly scared and Kuroo mentally kicked himself for that.

"I..." his words died in his throat, but he was determined to finish his task. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about last week." he let out.

Kenma looked at him shocked, "I'm sorry about coming on to you like that. It was inappropriate and out of line." Kuroo continued.

There was silence between them both, Kenma unable to process what he had just heard, and Kuroo unable to say anything else.

"It's fine," Kenma finally said, breaking the silence. "You're fine, you didn't mean it."

"I..." Kuroo swallowed, " I kind of did? But not like that."  Kuroo wasn't sure where he was going with this honestly.

Kenma tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"It's just," Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, "Look," he tried again, "I just think you're cute and," he could feel his face heating up, but he persisted, "I would like to get to know you better." he finished. Somehow he felt like he just ran a marathon.

Kenma brushed some stray hairs behind his ear, before looking down, " Kuroo-san, that's nice, but I don't know."

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." Kuroo said, trying his best to do damage control. "I didn't mean to dump this on you at all, but I still wanted you to know why I acted like I did."

Kenma looked up at him with his golden eyes piercing Kuroo's soul, "Okay," he finally said, "Thank you for telling me."

They stayed silent for another minute in the lobby, before Kenma shifted, "I have to clock in to work now," he said sheepishly.

"Okay, yeah...okay." Kuroo moved to the side, letting Kenma pass. "Have a good day at work."

"Thank you," and with that, Kenma disappeared behind a door.

Bokuto and Akaashi had clearly been watching as Kuroo came back to reality.

Bokuto stepped forward, "Ready to go?"

Kuroo nodded, swallowing his emotions, he felt like he just got dumped, which is stupid, he doesn't know Kenma at all.

As they left the office, Bokuto patted Kuroo on the back, "You did good."

"I still feel like shit though."

"It'll be okay,"

* * *

 

Kuroo sulked in his room for the rest of the day and into the next. He wasn't expecting Kenma to forgive him, much less give him his number, so why did he feel so shitty? He blamed it on all the drugs he's been on lately. He was glad his teeth were mostly perfect, that way he wouldn't have to deal with seeing Kenma again and he could bounce back.

"KUROO," Bokuto slammed his door open.

"What the fuck, Bokuto?" Kuroo got up from his bed, "Knock next time, we've established this."

"This is important though." Bokuto said, unable to contain himself.

"Alright, I'll bite, what happened?" Kuroo sat back down on his bed as Bokuto approached him to stand above him.

"I have a date with Akaashi!" Bokuto said triumphantly, hands on his hips.

Kuroo passed his hand through his hair. "That's great, Bokuto, but why did you barge in here?"

"Because Akaashi told me to give you something."

"What could Akaashi possibly want with me?" Kuroo said exasperated. No offense to Bokuto, but this wasn't the best time to tell him about how his love life was thriving, when his own had just shriveled up into nothing.

Bokuto ignored him and shoved a piece of paper in front of Kuroo, "Read this."

Kuroo took the paper, and there in Bokuto's messy scrawl was Kenma's name and right below it were a set of numbers, a phone number.

Kuroo wasn't sure if he was dreaming, he pinched himself to make sure, and nope, not dreaming. He looked at Bokuto's smiling face, "Akaashi gave you this?"

"Yeah! He said Kenma told him to give it to me who would give it to you!." Bokuto said looking pleased with himself.

Kuroo got up from his bed to hug Bokuto tightly, "Thanks, bro, you're a real one."

Bokuto hugged him back, before letting go, "You should text him," 

"Yeah," Kuroo smiled, "I'll do that."

* * *

_ Is this Kenma? _

_ Yes, this is Kenma. _

_ Hi, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou.  _

_ Hi, Kuroo-san. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by/sticking around! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge/) on twitter and [@wrenrouge](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna holla at me.


End file.
